Ice Cream Syndrome
by ichamusume
Summary: Sindrom itu disebut persahabatan, tidak ada jalan keluar dari labirin tanpa akhir ini. Dan jauh dilangit sana, musim panas perlahan terbang menjauh meninggalkan kita. Tampaknya takdir tak bisa menunggu. Ficlet. Last Chapter is UP! Mind R&R? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Background Song and Inspiration from Su****kima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

****Inspired from Ice Cream Syndrome by Sukima Switch****

**Story by Ichamusume**

_Somehow connected to that flat  
>Something that makes you talk about almost anything<em>

Kibaran rambut merah muda melambai-lambai tertiup angin musim panas, disamping gadis itu seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven biru yang mencuat ke belakang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya. Seakan pura-pura tak sadar puluhan pasang mata menatap sinis pada gadis tersebut, tentu saja mereka iri karena pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan gadis tersebut adalah pangeran Konoha High School.

Sang pangeran dingin tersebut sedang mengobrol akrab dengan gadis bermanik Emerald indah itu. Dengan mudahnya gadis tersebut mengobrol seperti itu dengan pemuda tersebut, sedangkan mereka yang selalu mencari perhatian tidak mampu sama sekali sama sekali untuk dapat sekedar membuat sang pangeran menoleh pada mereka.

"Sasuke, aku merasa tatapan membunuh di belakangku." Ujar Sakura seraya memeluk kedua lengannya seakan benar-benar merinding.

Pemuda bermata onyx tajam itu mendengus mengejek, "Aku saja ingin merebusmu karena kau telah membuatku menungguimu begitu lama barusan."

"Sasuke! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" bela Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula kau kan tidak harus menungguiku begitu, kau tahu? Kau bisa pulang duluan." Kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan meluncur begitu saja tanpa disadarinya sedikit perubahan mimik pada wajah rupawan sempurna Sasuke akibat perkataannya.

Sasuke kembali mendengus mengejek pada Sakura, "Akan lebih sulit jika kau ngambek padaku." Balas Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura mencebik padanya dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi senyuman terkembang di wajah Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari pun ternyata sang pemuda Uchiha itu sempat disinggahi senyum tipis di wajahnya.

To Be Continued.

Words : 244

**New fanfic! Hanya kumpulan drabble—ficlet tepatnya yang terinspirasi dari lagu Ice Cream Syndrome nya Sukima Switch, saya sengaja nyisipin arti lagunya di fanfic ini. Semoga kalian suka :)**

**1/8 Chapter**

**Thanks for reading! **Mind to leave me review? ****


	2. We Are In The Hot Summer

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Background Song ****© Sukima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

**Story by Ichamusume**

_The sun shines, warmly  
>Your t-shirt, covered in sweat<br>You're like me, all damp  
>We're just never dry<em>

Musim panas memang sangat membuat gerah, teriknya sinar matahari yang selalu tersenyum hangat membuat keringat membasahi tubuh Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan sebelah tangan. Seragam musim panas yang dibuat dengan bahan dingin tak cukup untuk menahan panas, ditambah lagi baru saja ia selesai pelajaran olahraga yang otomatis menguras keringatnya.

"Haruno! Tolong kau bawakan buku-buku tulis kalian yang kemarin dikumpulkan dari ruanganku kemari." Mungkin bahkan seorang guru pun saking malasnya dengan cuaca panas seperti ini dengan teganya memberikan perintah pada muridnya, setidaknya itu pikiran Sakura yang tak bisa menolak perintah tersebut, bisa-bisa ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Mitarashi-sensei jika menolak. Dengan langkah malas Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kelas segera berbalik menuju pintu untuk menjalankan perintah Mitarashi-sensei.

Malas. Panas. Letih. Tak ayal membuat Sakura menggerutu sendiri dalam perjalanannya, kakinya yang lelah setelah disuruh lari keliling lapangan Konoha High School yang super luas itu diseret oleh gadis tersebut saking malasnya berjalan. Begitu melewati koridor sekolah yang berhubung langsung dengan lapangan sekolah, orb emerald Sakura menangkap pemandangan yang tak disangka-sangkanya. Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu ternyata tengah berada dalam pelajaran olahraga dan mereka ternyata juga sedang tidak menggunakan gymnasium untuk pelajaran seperti dirinya tadi.

Sejenak ia berhenti untuk menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, punggung lebar Sasuke tengah memunggunginya yang memperlihatkan cuatan rambut ravennya, pemuda yang diam-diam telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak lama itu tengah berbincang dengan Naruto yang merupakan teman mereka berdua sejak sekolah dasar.

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya lagi setelah menyadari dirinya telah berdiri diam cukup lama di tempat itu, dengan setengah berlari Sakura segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru yang berada di sambungan koridor tersebut. Tak perlu waktu panjang bagi Sakura untuk kembali melewati koridor penghubung itu dengan setumpukan buku-buku tulis yang diperintahkan Mitarashi-sensei. Sejenak ia mencuri-curi pandang dari ujung matanya untuk mencari Uchiha bungsu tersebut, namun sayangnya ia tak menemukan Sasuke di mana pun di lapangan tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas kecewa dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika menyadari Sasuke tak ada di sana. Namun tiba-tiba beban di kedua tangannya yang tengah membawa—memeluk buku-buku tadi terasa sedikit lebih ringan, dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai sambil mengangkat buku-buku tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya. Emerald Sakura melebar saking terkejutnya dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura, sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat sementara seringaian masih mampir dengan manisnya di wajah rupawan tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk lalu membuang wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ke arah lain agar Sasuke tak menyadarinya. "Kukira seberat apa sampai kau penuh keringat seperti aku begini."

Sakura segera menoleh pada Sasuke, ia menggembungkan pipinya yang masih meninggalkan rona, pura-pura sebal. "Tadi aku habis berlari, lagipula udara hari ini sangat panas." Katanya membela diri, Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya namun wajahnya tetap nampak mengejek gadis dihadapannya itu, Sakura balas menatapnya menantang seakan mengatakan 'apa!'.

"Kutemani." Sakura lantas membelalakkan matanya lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, sementara Sasuke telah berbalik memunggungi Sakura dan berjalan duluan. Gadis yang masih terheran-heran itu masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai akhirnya pemuda yang tengah dibasahi keringat di kaus olahraganya itu menoleh padanya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ayo!"

Sakura berlari mengikuti Sasuke dan langsung mengikuti langkah pemuda tersebut, beriringan di sampingnya. "Kau kan masih pelajaran Sasuke, aku bisa membawanya sendiri!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak, Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku mau ke uks mengobati lukaku. Kita searah!" jelasnya sambil menunjukkan sebelah siku lengannya yang tak membawa tumpukan buku, di sana terdapat luka yang cukup lebar dengan darah segar bercampur pasir. Sakura segera memegangi pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan wajah paniknya. "Tenang saja, Shizune bisa mengobati luka kecil begini dengan sangat baik." Kata Sasuke ketika menyadari mimik khawatir Sakura.

"Kau ini…!" cebik Sakura pada Sasuke mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan seringai kuda aneh dari Sasuke. Kontan Sakura tertawa melihatnya, "aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu seaneh barusan…" ujar Sakura di tengah tawanya, pemilik onyx dingin itu hanya mendengus sebal sambil membuang wajahnya yang diam-diam sedikit memerah.

Apa ini kah yang disebut keajaiban musim panas? Tampaknya pada cuaca panas semacam ini mampu membuat seseorang merona dengan mudahnya, wajah terasa panas, dan debaran jantung pun juga terdengar semakin kuat dan cepat.

To Be Continued.

Words : 686

**Update chapter baru! Thanks atas review kalian :3 saya suka kalau kalian suka. Kebetulan chapter 1 itu masih prolog jadi masih pendek (walaupun chap lain juga pendek). Berhubung ini ficlet kakaknya drabble, tiap chapternya kurang dari 1000 kata jadi saya bakal usahakan update tiap dua hari sekali, seenggaknya gak lebih dari seminggu deh :p yosh, saya mau balas review dulu aja deh.**

**Poetrie-chan: Makasih reviewnya. Kebetulan kemarin masih prolog, ini udah dipanjangin, tapi gak lebih seribu kata sih... hehe.**

**Kang Mas Neji Ganteng: Salam kenal juga^^ makasih banyak atas pujiannya, tapi kayaknya yang chapter ini gak serapi kemarin deh :p tapi semoga tetep bagus deh. hehe.**

**Dark magician girl: Salam kenal juga!^^ makasih... iya chapter kemarin masih prolog, yap, ini bakal lanjut sampai perkiraan chapter 8. Makasih banyaaak :D**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: Ini udah dilanjut lagi :) review lagi yaa^^**

**2/8 Chapter**

**Thanks For Reading.**

**See You In the Next Chapter!**

**I'll be pleasure if you leave me some review :)**


	3. As You Know, This is My True Feeling

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Background Song ****© Sukima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

**Story by Ichamusume**

_How long will this performance continue?  
>With you casted in the role of best friend<em>

"Hey Sasuke, kau dengar tidak?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sasuke seakan mencoba membawa pemuda raven itu kembali ke tubuhnya dari perjalanan mimpi yang sangat jauh. Sasuke hanya menoleh sejenak seraya menatap tajam Naruto yang telah mengganggu lamunan panjangnya. "Ugh!" terdengar keluhan dari bibir Naruto yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak terganggu, ia sedang sibuk memutar kembali ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi siang di dekat lapangan. Di koridor itu ketika ia sedang mencoba membersihkan darah dari luka di siku kirinya yang didapat saat percobaan lompat jauh. Tapi mungkin bukan hal buruk—beruntung malah, karena ia bisa bertemu Sakura bahkan berjalan bersama dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu selain pulang sekolah.

Suara keluhan yang terus meluncur dari bibir cerewet pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu membuat Sasuke tak sabar dan menggeram pada Naruto, ketika tatapan tajam dan pelototan tak lagi mempan untuk pemuda pengganggu itu, Sasuke dengan kasar bangun dari duduknya di kursi belajar milik Naruto dan meraih ransel sekolahnya segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar teman sejak sekolah dasarnya selain Sakura tersebut. Sasuke mengacak pelan rambutnya dengan sebal. Demi kesialan apa yang benar-benar sial hingga ia bisa mendapatkan, bahkan berteman lama dengan makhluk seperti Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menggubris segala ucapan Naruto dan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan hanya menggumamkan 'aku pulang' sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu yang sekaligus meredamkan teriakan kesal Naruto padanya. Pemuda beriris onyx itu menapaki jalan rumah Naruto menuju rumahnya yang hanya terpaut beberapa puluh meter, ia terus berjalan di trotoar di pinggir jalan raya yang harus dilewatinya untuk mencapai perumahan di mana rumah keluarga Uchiha berada.

"Sasuke!" pemuda berambut raven itu memperlambat langkahnya, jika pendengarannya tak salah ia mendengar suara Sakura tapi terdengar cukup jauh, sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri Sasuke mencari cuatan rambut merah muda yang mencolok milik gadis itu. "Sasuke, tunggu!" Sasuke sontak menoleh ke belakang menemukan asal suara serta pemiliknya yang tengah berlari mendekatinya, pemuda bermanik orb itu berhenti menunggu Sakura.

Nafas Sakura naik turun tak beraturan ketika telah mencapainya, Sasuke hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya seraya menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis naik sesenti lebih tinggi dari biasanya yang menunjukkan tatapan bertanya. Sakura mencibir pada pemuda tersebut, "Kau belum pulang? Ini kan sudah jam tujuh lebih." Tanya Sakura dengan raut penasaran dan sedikit pahatan khawatir terpatri di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas malas mencoba mengolok Sakura karena pertanyaannya barusan, gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya mencibir pada Sasuke. "Masih terang." Ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk langit sore musim panas yang bercorakkan warna oranye, merah, dan kuning—matahari musim panas lebih betah bertengger lebih lama dari biasanya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya dihadiahi cibiraan sebal dari Sakura, "kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"eh? Oh, aku baru saja dari rumah Ino mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya tampak bangga akan jawabannya yang lebih bagus dari Sasuke. Pemuda onyx itu hanya mendengus mengejek pada Sakura yang mendapat ancaman tinju dari sebelah tangan Sakura. "oh iya, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka hening cukup lama sambil berjalan bersebalahan.

"Oh, oke." Sasuke memperlihatkan sikunya yang terluka tadi yang telah diperban dengan rapi oleh Shizune—dokter klinik sekolah mereka.

"Oke? Huh, kau itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri." Gerutu Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang, "dengar besok pagi kau harus mengganti perbanmu, lalu jangan lupa memberikannya alkohol atau setidaknya—"

"Sakura, ini hanya luka kecil, kau benar-benar seperti bibi-bibi tua yang memarahi anaknya." Ejek Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal mendengarnya, gadis itu tidak dapat membalas ejekan Sasuke dan memilih untuk ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan senyuman tipis—sangat tipis. "Kalau kau seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu selain aku." Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa mengejek.

Sakura sontak memutar kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang membulat sempurna, Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan tatapan Sakura tersebut, tawa mengejeknya pun berubah menjadi tawa garing. "bercanda bodoh!" ujar Sasuke seraya memukul ubun-ubun Sakura dan membuang wajahnya yang ekspresinya saat ini tidak dapat ia kontrol, Sakura pun ikut membuang wajahnya yang merona sempurna sambil kembali tertawa garing untuk memecah keheningan yang tak nyaman itu.

_maybe you think my jokes  
>about us being lovers are easy for me to say<br>but in my heart I take care to never let out:  
>I really do want to be with you<em>

Words : 650

**Oke, oke. Saya tahu chapter ini agak berantakan di sana sini, saya mau coba perbaiki sih tapi tetep gini-gini aja. Hehe. Buat yang masih ngerasa kependekan, maafkan saya yaa, berhubung ini kumpulan ficlet yang berarti tiap chapternya kurang dari 1000 jadi saya tidak bisa menambahkan wordsnya *ditimpuk rame-rame* :p dan kalau mau nambah kata pun saya juga bingung, karena fanfic ini udah saya selesaikan sampai tamat sebelum di-publish jadi kalo mau nambah rada susah karena ntar malah takut ganggu alurnya. Tapi semoga kalian tetep suka dan menikmati :) Maaf gak sempat balas review satu-satu...**

**Thanks to: Dark magician girl; Dijah-hime; NHL-chan; Kang Mas Neji Ganteng; Chiwe-SasuSaku; And all my readers :3**

**3/8 Chapter**

**Thanks For Reading.**

**See You In the Next Chapter!**

**I'll be pleasure if you leave me some review :)**


	4. Jealously

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Background Song ****© Sukima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

**Story by Ichamusume**

Kerlap-kerlip gemerlap lampu disko menerangi ruangan remang yang tengah menampung sekitar dua puluh manusia yang sedang sibuk berkaraoke ria di dalamnya. Di tengah banyaknya kepala manusia itu, pemilik rambut jabrik kunik Naruto tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang diputar sambil bernyanyi dengan semangatnya. Teman-temannya yang sedang menonton hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat gerakan Naruto yang terkadang kocak itu, terkecuali pemuda berambut raven dengan onyx tajamnya yang tengah terpejam saking bosannya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai keributan dan kehadirannya di tempat karaoke ini tidak lebih dari paksaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Jika saja teman-teman sekelasnya—yang dipelopori Naruto—tidak mengancamnya untuk mengerjakan tugas piket kelas sendiri selama seminggu, tidak bakal ada cerita ia duduk di tempat ribut begini.

BRAK!

Pintu yang terbuka dengan kasarnya itu tak ayal membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah pintu yang ikut serta membuat keriuhan sejenak berhenti. Tampak seorang pemuda seusianya dengan seringai lebarnya yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya seperti—anjing, dibelakang pemuda itu terlihat beberapa kepala yang salah satunya langsung menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kalian ternyata karaoke di sini juga!" teriak Kiba—pemuda yang barusan dengan semangatnya mendobrak pintu ruangan yang tengah kami sewa ini—masih dengan seringainya. Tampaknya suasana semakin riuh dengan kedatangan gerombolan baru itu, asal tahu saja ruangan ini sudah cukup ribut dengan dua puluh lebih kepala manusia yang merupakan teman-teman sekelas Sasuke, ditambah kedatangan sekitar lima belas orang atau lebih itu ke dalam ruang sempit, sesak, dan pengap ini menambah segala kepenatan Sasuke. Cukup satu hal yang ia perlukan, keluar dari tempat ini!

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan kehadiran kelompok baru yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, orbnya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, "Sasuke, mereka ribut sekali ya." Suara manja menjijikkan dari Karin tak ayal membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian kembali bergeming dan menatap Sakura dengan sorot tajam.

_The you reflected in my eyes…  
>That's what I want to make all my own<em>

Sakura tampaknya menyadari tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan bisa membuatnya terbakar jika terus disorot dengan tatapan seperti itu, ia memutar kepalanya dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sontak emerald bersih Sakura membelalak melihat entitas Sasuke, bukan hanya karena ia terkejut dengan adanya di tempat karaoke seperti ini—yang ia tahu keributan bgeini adalah hal yang dibenci oleh pemuda itu, tapi ia juga kaget dengan lengan perempuan yang melingkar manja dan santainya di tangan Sasuke. Rasanya seakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya dan membuatnya sesak ketika melihat Karin tengah bergelut manja di samping Sasuke tanpa terlihat penolakan dari sang pemuda.

Sakura yang tidak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan itu, dengan cepat ia menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang masih sangat ramai itu. Kaki Sakura tampak membawa sang empu berlari dengan cepatnya, sedangkan dengan kekuatan penuh ia mencoba membuat pertahanan pada dinding kantung air matanya yang seakan ingin menerobos keluar.

Sakura berhenti berlari ketika rasa sesak di dadanya membuatnya sulit bernafas, dengan lemah tangannya menahan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri dan mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. "Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke yang terselip nada khawatir di sana membuat Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan menemukan sorot onyx yang menatapnya khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

Sakura kemudian tertawa—jelas tawa dibuat-buat, "Aku? Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu ribut saja." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk mencoba menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang tampak ingin mengeluarkan suara lagi, namun akhirnya pemuda itu kembali menelan pertanyaan yang sudah di ujung lidah. "Tumben kau datang ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka mengancamku." Jawab Sasuke pendek tanpa lupa meninggalkan nada sarkastis dan dengusan meremehkan khasnya.

"Oh." Sakura masih mencoba menghidari tatapan onyx Sasuke yang mulai curiga dengan dirinya yang tampak enggan bertatapan langsung. "Ah, bisa kau beri tahu mereka kalau aku pulang duluan? Sudah ya." Sakura hendak berbalik dan beranjak dari tempatnya sudah siap kembali berlari namun cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya menahan gerakan Sakura.

"Kita pulang bersama." Perintah Sasuke dengan dingin tapi tidak bisa dielakkan ia khawatir dengan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Sakura menggeleng kuat dan dengan sekali hentakkan ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke membuat pemuda tersebut terkejut dengan perbuatan Sakura barusan, "Tidak. Kita akan kena masalah jika mereka tahu kita pulang bersama." Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas ucapannya dan menahan tangannya lagi, Sakura sudah meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini tengah berdiri tak bergeming menatap sosok Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan bingung dan khawatir.

Namun onyx-nya tiba-tiba melotot sempurna ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon terlihat mendekati Sakura. Baru saja ia akan melangkah mendekati mereka ketika ia melihat senyuman manis Sakura pada pemuda yang membelakanginya itu, kemudian ia hanya bisa terus menatap tajam dua pasang kepala itu berjalan berdampingan dengan sebelah tangan pemuda yang tak dikenal Sasuke tersebut menggamit lengan Sakura. Onyx Sasuke menatap mereka dengan dingin dan tajam sementara telapak tangannya membentuk tinju sempurna menahan amarahnya.

_Maybe one day you'll fade away into the arms of another…_

To Be Continued.

Words : 816

**(A/N) Maaf atas keterlambatannya *bow* semoga chapter ini masih memuaskan kalian :3 kalo diliat-liat chapter ini lumayan panjang juga yaa :? well, saya mau balas review aja deh...**

**Dark Magician Girl: Halo Dark-chan (?) boleh dong XD saya malah senang. tenang aja gak bakal saya telantarin kayak sebelum-sebelumnya (?) wkwk.*peluk* makasih banyak reviewnya yang selalu ngasih semangat ke saya, terus kasih review yaa *puppy eyes* *ditendang***

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: bener tuh! Sasuke kebanyakan gaya sih ;p *dichidori* makasih reviewnya btw :3**

**mysticahime: ya ampun senpai! gak nyangka fanfic saya dibaca ama senpai, direview pula! *dibuang beneran* saya juga suka tema summer dan berencana bikin fic ini fluffy, tapi masih belum terlalu berhasil spertinya :/ makasih pujiannya sebelumnya, dan kesalahannya udah coba saya perbaiki di chapter ini tapi kayaknya saya emang bermasalah dengan penggunaan tanda koma :p segini masih kepanjangan gk paragrafnya? di alert dong makanya senpai! *dilempar karena maksa**

**Sepertinya saya kebanyakan bicara -.-" kalau gitu permisi dulu yaa! **

**Thanks For Reading.**

**See You In the Next Chapter!**

**I'll be pleasure if you leave me some review :)**


	5. Could We Laugh Together Like Old Times?

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Background Song ****© Sukima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

**Story by Ichamusume**

**Thanks to Arihimew for editing :) **

Semenjak kejadian di tempat karaoke itu tidak satu pun dari Sakura maupun Sasuke bersikap seperti biasa, Sakura selalu mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke tiap kali pemuda itu hendak berbicara dengannya hingga kini sudah lebih dari dua minggu akhirnya Sasuke mulai lelah mengejar Sakura mencari penjelasan atas perubahan sikap gadis tersebut juga tentang pemuda yang saat itu pulang bersama Sakura.

Tapi bukan bermaksud untuk menghindari Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali dapat kembali berbicara normal dengan 'teman sejak kecil'nya itu namun tiap kali melihat atau tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sasuke, ia kembali teringat dengan gadis berkaca mata yang bergelut manja di lengan Sasuke—Karin. Dan tiap kali ia teringat pemandangan itu, dadanya sesak dan rasanya ingin sekali menangis karena tusukan di jantungnya yang begitu menyakitkan.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah lagi pulang bersama seperti sebelumnya dengan berbagai macam alasan dari keduanya, hingga akhirnya belakangan mereka lelah membuat alasan dan langsung pulang begitu saja tanpa menunggu yang lainnya. Seperti hari ini, Sakura pulang dengan wajah tertekuk sendirian.

_I take shelter in a local store  
>Purchasing that comic book we read as kids<em>

Entah mengapa Sakura ingin mampir ke sebuah toko di mana ia dan Sasuke dulu sering ke sana untuk membaca buku gratis secara diam-diam dan hampir selalu di usir oleh paman penjual galak pemilik toko itu dengan kemoceng untuk mengancam mereka yang ketahuan yang langsung berlarian seperti pencuri. Lalu setelah merasa tidak di kejar lagi oleh paman penjual itu mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali mengeluarkan ejekan untuk paman tua itu.

_I wonder, "what if you were here? Could we laugh together like old times?"_

Sakura tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya ia begitu rindu saat-saat itu, ia rindu pada Sasuke—merindukan tawa, dengusan mengejek, bahkan nada merendahkan dan sarkastis Sasuke, ia merasa kehilangan dengan saat-saat menyenangkan bersama pemuda itu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang jika mengingat betapa ia merindukan Sasuke yang sejak dulu hampir selalu berada di sampingnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di sebuah toko tua yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak kecil juga, ternyata hampir tidak berubah sama sekali. Dengan perlahan Sakura masuk ke dalam sana dan langsung di sambut oleh salah satu penjual di sana. Ia melangkah mendekati bagian komik—tempat di mana ia dan Sasuke datangi. Sambil berjalan _emerald_ Sakura memperhatikan toko buku tersebut, hampir tidak ada yang berubah selain cat yang tampak diperbarui dan ditambahnya lantai dua yang dulu tidak dipergunakan untuk toko buku.

Sakura berhenti tepat di rak buku yang biasa ia tempati dengan Sasuke. Kalau masih ada, seharusnya komik favorit mereka saat masih sekolah dasar itu berada di rak paling bawah dan di ujung sebelah kiri. "Ada!" pekik Sakura yang sontak membuat beberapa orang melirik ke arahnya, lantas Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sakura sedikit berjongkok meraih komik yang sudah tampak agak berdebu namun sampulnya masih cukup bagus. Senyuman lebar terkebang di pipi Sakura, tentu saja ia tak menyangka komik lama seperti ini masih saja di jual di tempat yang merupakan salah satu tempat kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sakura menuju kasir untuk membayar komik tersebut, seorang paman tua—kakek melayaninya. Sakura memperhatikan wajah kakek tersebut sebelum akhirnya sadar dialah paman tua yang waktu itu sering mengusir mereka keluar, "Paman, masih ingat denganku?" tanya Sakura bodoh, kakek itu mencoba memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng ragu—sepertinya. "Masih ingat anak umur enam tahun yang sering datang bersama anak laki-laki berambut aneh dan sering paman usir… sepuluh tahun lalu." Ujar Sakura mencoba mendeskripsikan sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Kemudian kakek itu tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kukira aku salah, ternyata benar-benar kau. Aku ingat rambutmu yang tidak biasa dan rambut temanmu yang seperti ekor ayam itu!" kakek itu kemudian kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sakura ikut tertawa bersamanya mendengar pendeskripsian kakek itu tentang Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa lupa dengan dua orang pencari masalah itu." katanya sambil menerawang.

Sakura hanya bisa kembali tertawa mendengarnya seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "di mana temanmu itu? Lain kali ajak dia ke sini dan akan kuberi kalian berdua pelajaran." Ujar kakek itu sambil terkekeh yang membuat Sakura tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Lain kali akan kuajak dia, tapi jangan libatkan aku, aku tidak berdaya saat itu." Candaku sambil tertawa bersama kakek itu.

_So now I look up and see the blue sky  
>being split into 2 perfect pieces by that jet<em>

Sakura sudah keluar dari toko tersebut setelah berpamitan dengan kakek tadi begitu mereka selesai bernostalgia. Sakura berjalan melewati jalan di belakang pertokoan tersebut, jalan di dekat kanal yang biasa ia dan Sasuke tempuh tiap ke tempat itu. Mungkin akan memerlukan satu setengah kilometer tapi itu tidak akan terasa jika ia habiskan dengan bercanda tawa dengan Sasuke—dulu.

Sakura mendongak ke atas menatap langit biru musim panas, sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir, eh?

_And into that far away sky  
>The summer is flying away<br>This season is already leaving us_

To Be Continued.

Words : 830

**(A/N) New chapter! Maaf telat mengupdate, karena saya baru musuhan sama modem saking leletnya :p semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan kalian u.u**

**Big Thanks for previous chapter to Haza ShiRaifu (makasih juga review di August is Not Bad, hm?), mysticahime, cherrysakusasu :)**

****Big big thanks for ********Dark Magician Girl********, makasih karena sudah mensupport terus sejak chapter awal. Tetep review yaa! :D****

**Maaf saya gak sempet balesin, tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas review dan favorite nya :) buat yang nebak itu Sasori atau Gaara, kasih tau gak yaa? :p #author ababil #ditendang :D**

**Thanks For Reading.**

**See You In the Next Chapter!**

****I'll be pleasure if you leave me some review :)****


	6. The Ice Cream Slowly Melted

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Background Song ****© Sukima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

**Story by Ichamusume**

_That syndrome called friendship  
>There's no escape from its eternal maze<em>

"Mengapa kau tidak juga mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang telah terbang ke kejadian tadi siang saat perjalanannya ke ruang seni rupa, dimana ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih saja dingin padanya. Sakura menatap Ino malas seakan tak ada hal bodoh lain yang bisa dikatakan gadis berambut pirang lurus panjang yang selalu diikat itu. "Kau menjauh, dia menjauh, dan kalian tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula atau bahkan menjadi kekasih."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya yang sedang condong ke depan itu untuk bangun dan berhadapan dengan Ino yang duduk di sampingnya, zamrud gadis itu menatap ke atas sebelum akhirnya bertatapan langsung dengan sapphire Ino.

"Aku takut Ino... aku takut akan menyusahkannya dengan perasaanku." Suaranya bergetar seakan menahan agar tidak terdengar parau, ia menunduk dalam mencoba menahan air matanya yang memberontak ingin keluar. Maniknya yang bersih itu tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku juga tidak mau suasana diantara kami nanti jadi aneh jika ia tidak menerimaku. Inilah yang terbaik untuk kami."

Ino memutar kedua bola maniknya sebal lalu kemudian mendengus mengejek, "Terbaik?" suara Ino terdengar seperti menahan amarahnya yang sudah diubun-ubun akibat gemas dengan sikap Sakura. "Apa bedanya dengan sekarang, Sakura?"

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam dan penuh ekspresi yang tak terjabarkan di emerald-nya, "Entahlah…" gumam Sakura sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi.

_Moving, even, is something scary  
>I can't even bring myself to take a step<em>

Sakura hanya memegang dan memegangi sebatang es krim strawberry di tangannya sementara pikirannya sudah melayang dan memutar-mutar kejadian di tempat karaoke di mana ia melihat Karin merangkul Sasuke dengan manja, dan ternyata kejadian seperti itu tidak hanya terjadi saat itu. Karena tadi secara tidak sengaja, Sakura melihat gadis berambut merah maroon terang dengan kacamata bertangkai merah itu tengah bergelut manja di samping Sasuke ketika ia melewati kelas Sasuke saat hendak pulang barusan.

"—ra… Sakura…" tepukan pelan Ino di bahunya membawa Sakura kembali ke tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar. "Kau itu… tahu tidak, kau saat ini terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan!" ujar Ino sebal melihat Sakura yang tanpa ekspresi itu, Sakura mencebik mendengar komentar pedas Ino barusan. "Kau tahu Karin kan?" Sakura dengan cepat memutar kepalanya kembali menatap Ino dengan penasaran begitu mendengar nama yang saat ini dalam daftar hitam miliknya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran yang membuat Ino tersenyum menang melihat kepenasaran Sakura.

"Kudengar ia berkali-kali sudah mengajak Sasuke pacaran—" belum lagi Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, jantung Sakura sudah seperti mencelos mendengarnya, "—tapi Sasuke selalu menolaknya terang-terangan dengan dinginnya. Tapi katanya si Karin itu sangat agresif dan selalu mendekati Sasuke meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali—" celotehan Ino tiba-tiba saja dipotong oleh Sakura yang sudah tampak bisa menyerap ucapan Ino barusan.

"Tunggu! Jadi maksudmu Sasuke tidak suka si Karin itu? Tapi aku sudah dua kali melihat Karin merangkul Sasuke tanpa penolakan sama sekali." Kata Sakura mencoba mengingkari ucapan Ino.

Ino memutar sapphire-nya malas seakan-akan mengatakan 'kau bodoh ya?'. "Bukannya tidak pernah ditolak, tapi karena sudah sering ditolak dan tak mau mendengar makanya Sasuke diam saja dan tak menghiraukannya." Jelas Ino dengan sabar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura sambil menautkan alisnya.

Lagi-lagi Ino memutar matanya, "Tentu saja! Aku dengar sendiri dari Tayuya dan Ami yang notabene sahabat Karin itu bergosip di kamar kecil. Teman macam apa mereka itu?" Ino jadi mencak-mencak sendiri tanpa dipedulikan lagi oleh Sakura.

Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum masam. '_Tentu saja Sasuke akan seperti itu, bodoh_!' Pikir Sakura dalam hatinya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri menyadari kemarahannya pada Sasuke yang tanpa alasan. '_Memangnya sudah berapa tahun kau mengenal Sasuke? Masa tidak sadar hal seperti itu_.' ejek Sakura kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

_The ice cream I was supposed to be eating  
>Is now slowly melting away<br>Fate doesn't seem to be something that waits_

"Ino, aku harus pergi. Maaf kutinggal." Kata Sakura buru-buru meninggalkan bangku di mana ia dan Ino saat itu tengah duduk menikmati es krim. Sakura segera berlari menuju sekolah yang masih belum jauh dari tempatnya barusan, ia ingin bertemu Sasuke, sekarang juga.

_Right now I wanna see you  
>I wanna call you in my unsteady and yet serious voice<em>

To Be Continued.

Words : 730

**Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Saya benar-benar sibuk mid semester ditambah internet di rumah lambatnya keterlaluan, dan semoga aja kalian masih menanti-natikan fic ini btw, buat nta-unfinished, maaf yaa SasuSaku nya bakal kliatan lagi di chapter 8 (end) jadi sabar dulu yaa :D**

**Thanks to Dark magician girl, Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru ,**nta-unfinished for the reviews for last chapter and your support too. Saya terharu loh #lebay.****

**Thanks juga untuk para silent reader, kalian pun ikut mensupport saya loh :D**

**Thanks For Reading.**

**See You In the Next Chapter!**

****I'll be pleasure if you leave me some review :)****


	7. Can't Take It Anymore

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song ****© Sukima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

**Story by Ichamusume**

Sasuke tengah tidur-tiduran di bawah hijau rerumputan di belakang sekolah, tempat tertenang dari seluruh bagian sekolah tersebut yang telah menjadi tempat terfavorit Sasuke untuk mencari ketenangan di tengah kebisingan lingkungan sekolah.

Teriknya matahari di penghujung musim panas itu tidak lantas membuat Sasuke beranjak dari sana, karena setidaknya ia terlindungi oleh pohon ek di sana.

Onyx Sasuke yang tengah tertutup perlahan terbuka dan langsung bertatapan dengan hijau daun pohon. Pikirannya melayang pada teman kecilnya, Haruno Sakura, yang tengah menghindarinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu selalu menghindarinya sejak insiden di tempat karaoke, jika mengingat hal itu seharusnya dialah orang yang harus marah pada Sakura—setidaknya sampai ia tahu siapa pemuda yang bersama Sakura saat itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sakura lah yang menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tentu saja ia tersinggung dan marah karena hal tersebut.

Walaupun ia merasa cemburu—atau apalah namanya itu—ketika Sakura bersama lelaki berambut merah itu, Sasuke tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah menjauhi Sakura seperti ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi jika mengingat Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya, sebuah foto yang sedikit lecek, foto dirinya bersama Sakura dan Naruto tahun lalu saat festival kebudayaan di sekolah mereka.

Sakura dengan pakaian maid-nya yang ketika itu tengah bertugas di kelasnya yang membuka café, jujur saja Sakura terlihat menggemaskan dengan telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya—tentu saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sedangkan ia dan Naruto menggunakan hakama setelah pertunjukan drama sebagai persembahan dari kelas mereka.

Di foto itu terlihat Sakura menggamit dirinya dan Naruto di kanan-kirinya sambil tersenyum manis, sementara Naruto menyengir lebar, ia hanya menoleh ke arah lain dengan tampang bosan seperti biasa.

Ia ingat setelah berfoto Sakura malah marah-marah padanya karena ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali dan menyuruh untuk berfoto ulang, tapi tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah dan cepat-cepat kabur berdalih mau membantu bersih-bersih kelasnya yang sudah pasti hanya bualan.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang. Sakura. Mengapa sosok gadis itu sulit sekali hilang dari benaknya?

_I realize this picture is not a permanent you  
>but somehow a reflection of how very far away you now seem to be<em>

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit duduk dari tidurnya, "Untuk apa aku berdiam diri begini seperti orang idiot?"—dan sejak kapan ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri? Tentu saja sejak Sakura membuatnya gila dengan perubahan sikap gadis itu.

Pemuda berambut raven gelap itu cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya seraya meraih ranselnya ia berlari mendekati gedung sekolah. Ia harus bicara pada Sakura sebelum semuanya terlambat.

_And then I remember that camera finder—I need to look through it_

_Maybe I'll transmit this memory, filled with fervor as I reach out, to you_

Langkah kakinya berderap cepat berlari menuju kelas Sakura menghiraukan begitu saja pandangan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai sorotan.

Begitu ia mencapai kelas Sakura tanpa sempat mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke menggeser pintu kelas Sakura dengan kasar. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana menatap dirinya terkejut, namun onyx-nya hanya terfokus mencari cuatan rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Di mana dia? Di mana Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada mereka yang ada di sana.

"Sakura—dia sudah pulang dengan Ino tadi." Ujar seorang gadis bercepol dua yang tentu saja tidak ia ketahui namanya saking malasnya menghapal nama orang.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lain bahkan terima kasih sekalipun Sasuke sudah berlari lagi.

Sambil berlari cepat ia memencet tombol-tombol ponselnya mencoba menemukan kontak Sakura dan menekan '_call_' di sana, "Tsk." Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika nomor Sakura didapatinya sedang sibuk—tanpa ia tahu sama sekali bahwa Sakura juga tengah berlari mencarinya dan mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu di waktu bersamaan.

Sasuke masih terus berlari meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, tangannya dengan sigap mengetik pesan untuk Sakura dan sebelum pesannya terkirim email masuk dari Sakura telah lebih dulu di dapatnya.

Menarik. Sepertinya mereka berpikiran sama, karena kata-kata yang hendak dikirim Sasuke juga sama dengan yang telah dikirim oleh Sakura.

'_Kau ada di mana? Aku mencarimu._'

Pemuda itu mendengus membaca pesan tersebut karena pandangannya telah menangkap soso gadis yang tengah dicarinya itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke membalas pesan Sakura, '_Diam di tempatmu sekarang._'

Dan disanalah Sasuke telah melihat Sakura perlahan memperlambat larinya hingga benar-benar berhenti setelah membaca pesan darinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke memperlambat langkah kakinya hingga berjalan santai mendekati Sakura, yang tampaknya baru menyadari dirinya tengah mendekat ke arah gadis bermanik emerald tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura ketika jarak mereka sudah tak lebih dari satu meter. Di sanalah, di bawah pohon Sakura yang belum bermekaran, mereka berdua berdiri saling menatap lurus ke manik lawan mereka.

Emerald dan Onyx bertemu. Saling berbagi ekspresi yang tergambarkan di sana.

_And just like that, I wanna take you away_

Words: 747

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena kelamaan update *bow*. Terus saya mau bilang, chapter depan adalah chapter akhir! Sedih juga tapi juga bercampur puas dan senang. Semoga saja saya gak malas dan bisa cepet update-nya #digeplak.**

**Makasih banyak atas review-nya: Dark Magician Girl, ****QRen, Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru, mysticahime, nta-unfinished.**** Saya udah bales review kalian lewat PM buat yang login.**

**Dark Magician Girl: Sama nih, saya aja baru remidi T.T #ikutcurcol #plakked. Haha. Terharu deh… Makasih banyak sebanyak-banyak deh XD semangat juga buat midnya dan membaca fanfic-nya #loh**

**QRen : Makasih reviewnya :D hehe, sori di chapter ini masih belum meluruskan salah paham tapi baru menuju ke sana.**

**Thanks For Reading.**

**See You In the Next Chapter!**

**I'll be pleasure if you leave me some review :)**


	8. You And I Under The Warm Summer

**The Characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song ****© Sukima Switch (Ice Cream Syndrome)**

**Story © Ichamusume**

_It's like you're right there, it's like I can reach out to you  
>It's like happiness-increasing and then decreasing<em>

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil menyeringai—sebuah seringai yang enggan pergi dari wajahnya saat ini—ketika melihat gadis yang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi, kini telah berada tak jauh darinya dengan zamrudnya yang menatap lurus onyx miliknya.

Perlahan seringaian itu pun berubah menjadi senyum lembut langka dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut, seakan mencoba menghangatkan sang gadis di hadapannya dengan senyumannya.

Kedua pemilik orb onyx dan emerald itu kini diam berdiri di tempat mereka tanpa bergeming dan saling membalas tatapan satu sama lain seakan berbicara lewat tatapan mereka satu sama lain.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya memecah kebisuan di antara mereka, Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya mempersilahkan Sakura sebagai jawabannya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Karin?"

Sontak Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sakura, "Idola dan fans." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengangkat bahunya asal.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya. Siapa pemuda berambut merah yang pulang bersamamu saat di tempat karaoke?" tanya Sasuke kali ini dengan onyx yang kini berubah tajam menatap sang emerald.

Alis Sakura mengkerut tampak berpikir, seperti mencoba mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya ia membentuk huruf 'o' bulat dengan mulutnya lalu menjawab, "Seingatku saat itu aku pulang bersama Matsuri..." ujarnya terdengar menggantung, "berarti yang kau maksud itu Matsuri teman sekelasku?" tanya Sakura tak yakin namun terdengar bergetar menahan tawa.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Maksudmu Matsuri pacar Gaara itu? Dia itu kan perempuan." Kata Sasuke ragu yang disambut dengan tawa keras Sakura.

Sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa geli menyadari orang yang dimaksudkan Sasuke itu, "Matsuri memang perempuan, mungkin karena potongan rambutnya yang seperti laki-laki itu jadi ia terlihat... pfft…" Sakura kembali tertawa sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap kesal pada Sakura kini tengah tergelak menertawakan dirinya, Sasuke membuang wajahnya menahan malunya. Mana ia tahu kalau itu Matsuri si tomboy itu!

"Diamlah Sakura!" teriak Sasuke kesal dengan Sakura yang masih belum menghentikan tawanya, "Berhenti tertawa!" teriak Sasuke lebih keras yang malah membuat tawa Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

Uchiha bungsu itu pun tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan tersebut dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut pipi mulus Sakura.

Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru dilakukan Sasuke Uchiha padanya. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya kembali memperlebar jarak wajah mereka.

Wajah Sakura memerah—sangat—sambil menatap malu Sasuke yang menyeringai padanya, senyum lembut Sakura pun perlahan terpatri di wajah meronanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura diam tak bergeming mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Bahkan gioknya pun tak berkedip sama sekali, sementara pikirannya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Kukira kau tak akan pernah menyukaiku..." Bisik Sakura lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Namun kemudian senyumnya pun terkembang—senyum manis yang terkesan malu-malu. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas enam." Tambah Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kikuk.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, "Aku menang. Karena aku menyukaimu jauh lebih lama darimu."

Sakura kembali merona mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terdengar tenang namun mampu membuatnya memerah begini.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu, yang ditertawakan hanya membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sepertinya kau sudah masuk ke dalam pesonaku lebih dalam dari dugaanku."

Sakura langsung mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih memerah antara malu dan kesal pada Sasuke, "Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura tertahan sambil membalikkan badan dan menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang menertawai reaksinya.

Gadis merah muda itu tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang kini memanggil-manggilnya dari belakang, ia masih sibuk berjalan seraya menghentakkan kaki tanpa ada niatan menoleh pada teman masa—atau sekarang kekasihnya?

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik menyadari pertanyaan menggantung tersebut di benaknya, sebelum ia sempat membuka suara bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh pemuda raven yang dengan sigap telah mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang gadis tersebut.

"Kau milikku sekarang Haruno Sakura." Seringaian khas Sasuke yang mampu melumpuhkan siapa pun tersebut, kembali bersarang di wajahnya dan kembali membuat jejak rona merah panas di wajah gadisnya itu sekarang.

_With you, it's like every second is a shining one…_

-Fin-

Words: 636

**Thanks to: **

**mysticahime yang selalu ngasih masukan dan review kemarin bener2 bikin nge-fly, dalam hati ngomong: Gak ada kritikan! Yeiy! wkwk.**

**Dark magician girl**** yang selalu nyempetin review yang memberikan semangat. Boleh nih sekali-sekali kita ngobrol gk lewat kotak review ;)**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku karena menyempatkan untuk review terus dan menyemangati :))**

**Dijah-hime**** thanks atas dukungannya :D**

**Untuk Chapter sebelumnya makasih untuk: mysticahime, Dijah-hime, Dark magician girl, Chie Akane Etsuko untuk review dan favoritnya :)**

**Sebenarnya ucapan makasihnya masih banyak lagi, termasuk untuk silent reader dan reviewers di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena ini fic multichapter pertama saya yang tuntas, jadi rasanya legaa dan terharu juga *lebay gak apa-apa laah**

****Btw, saya punya rencana buat one-shot sekuel ini, gimana menurut kalian?****

**Thanks For Reading.**

**I'll be pleasure if you leave me some review :)**

**Sampai ketemu di karya-karya Ichamusume lainnya! **


End file.
